For Harry
by wickedwitch
Summary: Harry needs protection from Voldemort. And everybody, from Mrs. Figg to Snape, is going to help. But nobody besides Sirius and Remus will be reliving their childhood, by disguising themselves as students so they never have to leave his side.
1. The Letter

Title: For Harry (1/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Summary: Harry needs protection from Voldemort. And everybody, from Mrs. Figg to Snape, is going to help. But nobody besides Sirius and Remus will be reliving their childhood, by disguising themselves as students so they never have to leave his side.  
  
Note: Big thank you to Windangel for letting me use the idea of the de- aging potion.  
  
  
  
Harry frowned as he saw Hedwig, his only companion in the summer months, return. She had been out delivering a letter to Sirius for the past day. Luckily for his owl, Sirius, as he had mentioned in his previous letter, was now staying with Remus, who only lived a short distance away, unlike last year when his godfather had been miles and miles away and Hedwig's trip often took many days.  
  
Now normally, getting a letter from his godfather would be a good thing. But at this moment Harry was with Dudley at a babysitter's house. His aunt and uncle were on a retreat for Vernon's firm, Grunnings, which could typically not make Harry happier. The babysitter, Mrs. Figg, was not the least bit nosy about his homework, and treated him much better than the Dursleys did. But an owl flying into her house in the middle of the day would certainly be a problem. See, Muggles, like Mrs. Figg, were not supposed to know about the wizarding world, and if she found out....  
  
Harry quickly took the letter and sighed before locking Hedwig up in the cage again. He hated to do this, but it was absolutely necessary. But one look at Sirius' letter and his mood picked up instantly. He settled on his bed in his temporary room, anxious to see what had been happening in the wizarding world lately. Ron was sending very few owls, but Harry guessed it was just probably on the account that Pig was always tied up with a letter to Hermione, on whom, Harry was fairly certain, Ron had a crush. Eagerly, he opened the letter, but was quite annoyed to discover the message was very short.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm keeping this letter to a bare minimum for reasons you should find out about in a few minutes. All I will say is to pack your trunk now so you are ready to leave.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
If possible the contents of the letter itself annoyed Harry even more than the size. Perhaps Sirius was acquitted and Harry was going to live with him. But Ron certainly would have taken the time, no matter how involving his love life may have been, to tell him about that. Maybe it was the Weasleys that Harry was going to see. But that made no sense either as one of them, not Sirius, would have written. Hopefully, it was not the Dursley's coming home from their vacation slightly early, but thankfully, that was the least logical of all.  
  
Still mystified, Harry quickly packed up his trunk. There really was not much to do, as he had barely unpacked in the first place. After finishing, he flopped back on the bed.  
  
Maybe I could ask Mrs. Figg, he thought, but that suggestion was quickly rejected. He could just see it.  
  
Uhh, Mrs. Figg? My godfather, he's a convicted murder and is there any chance he was acquitted so I can go live with him? See, he wrote this letter. Oh, no. Not through the postal service. My owl delivered it.  
  
Or better yet...  
  
Can I go to my friends' house? Really? Well, when they come to pick me up, they're gonna come through the fireplace and leave dust all over the house. Either that or I'll take this wooden stick here and call a bus that can drive through signs.  
  
Harry stood up to stretch and tried to firmly place these thoughts at the back of his mind. A drink of water will clear my mind, he decided. After that, the solution will become crystal clear. So, he trotted down stairs to the kitchen, which was directly at the bottom of them.  
  
But to his shock, someone was already in the kitchen. And it certainly was not Mrs. Figg or Dudley.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
A/N: I was tempted to leave this as a cliffhanger, but.... Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it and continue reading.  
  
Also thanks to Arabella for beta-ing. 


	2. Not Much of a Muggle

Title: For Harry  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
A/N: Thanks to Arabella for beta-reading.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry practically cried. It was bad enough he had to see Snape during the year, but during the summer, too?  
  
Snape just smirked and downed the rest of his water.  
  
"You know," Harry said authoritatively, "my cousin hates anything to do with our world."  
  
His professor regarded him. "And am I, or am I not, dressed appropriately?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and studied Snape's outfit. On anyone else it would seem normal, but he was so used to seeing his teacher in plain black robes. He was wearing black boots, which seemed normal enough. But he also had on a pair of blue jeans and a tan t-shirt with "The Beatles" printed across the front. And to top it off, his hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"Do you even know who the Beatles are?"  
  
Snape gave no response.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, my babysitter, she's a Muggle and knows nothing of us." Harry paused with a determined look on his face. "And she will start to wonder who you are and why you are here."  
  
To this, Snape gave the first full-fledged laugh that Harry had ever seen coming from him.  
  
"Arabella Figg," he said after his laugh had stopped. "A Muggle! My god," he added, shaking his head. Harry just glared at this. "Well, if she's a Muggle," Snape said patronizingly, "then she certainly did a marvelous job of hiding it for the seven years she taught me charms."  
  
Harry gaped at his potion professor for almost an entire minute.  
  
"Mrs. Figg," he said in amazement, "a witch?" He shook his head. "You," he finally said decisively, "are lying."  
  
Snape looked insulted at Harry's reply. "Mr. Potter, despite the fact the term has not started, practically threatening a teacher will almost certainly result in a deduction of points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Of course," Harry muttered darkly. "Probably getting antsy without the opportunity to take points from Gryffindor every day."  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Figg's angry voice came from the doorway leading to the sitting room. "Apologize to Severus this instant. I will not allow rudeness in my home."  
  
"No need, Arabella," Snape said smoothly. "I'm quite used to Potter's disobedience."  
  
Harry just stared at his babysitter, a look of utter disbelief on his face. He tried to form a response but was interrupted by three new figures appearing in the kitchen.  
  
"Honestly. What is holding this meeting up?" It was his transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, along with Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Potter, here," Snape answered quickly, "has a problem believing that Arabella is a witch."  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, she is one. And," she added gesturing frantically, "You- Know-Who-"  
  
"You mean Voldemort, Minerva," Remus interrupted with a smirk on his face. McGonagall and Mr. Weasley both gave small jerks at the sound of his name.  
  
"-okay, Voldemort, is not going to delay his plans simply because ours are not ready."  
  
She turned sharply and led everyone, including Harry, due to a small gesture on Remus' part, into the sitting room. In there were many more wizards, many of whom Harry did not know, but also Mrs. Weasley, Professor Flitwick, and Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said jovially.  
  
"Hello." Harry's response was extremely feeble.  
  
"Your trunk is packed?" asked the headmaster. Harry nodded. "Good! Arabella, would you mind bringing it down?"  
  
"Of course not." Mrs. Figg hurried into the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
A wizard unknown to Harry started talking. "The key," he said firmly, "to destroying You-Know-Who-"  
  
"No, I don't. Who?"  
  
That question was from Dumbledore, which resulted in a stern "Albus!" from Professor McGonagall, as if she was addressing one of her students.  
  
'Yes, yes," the first wizard said, dismissing the Headmaster's comment with a wave of the hand. "The key-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry said, when he seemed to get back the strength to speak. "Where am I going?" The wizard who had just been interrupted for the second time snorted, muttering something about "over-egotistical wizards."  
  
"You are going to be living with me and, uh, Snuffles," Remus said, "for the rest of the summer. Technically he can't take care of you, so we thought this might be best." His old Defense teacher broke off, looking a bit uncertain. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Not at all."  
  
"Here's your trunk Harry," Mrs. Figg said as she re-entered the room. She handed him a small brown box the size of a small rock. "I shrank it," she added, seeing Harry's puzzled expression.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, Harry," Remus said, gesturing to the fireplace. "We should be going."  
  
"Now?" He sighed. "Alright." Harry turned to Mrs. Figg. "Thank you for letting me stay here the past few days."  
  
His babysitter smiled. "No problem, Harry. Anytime."  
  
Remus handed Harry some Floo powder. "When you jump in, shout 'The Den' clearly." He paused and smiled. "Otherwise you may end up in poor Mrs. Leven's kitchen."  
  
Harry walked to Mrs. Figg's stone fireplace, a bit uneasy. He still was not particularly fond of this form of transportation. But, the sooner he did it, the sooner it was finished. So with a small "Bye" and a wave, Harry threw the powder into the fire and jumped in, shouting "The Den" as clearly as he could. 


	3. All in the Family

Title: For Harry (3/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at Remus' house to instantly be greeted by his godfather's image.  
  
"Harry." Sirius grinned at his godson. "I really want to say you've grown, but we both know that would be a lie." He paused, obviously very nervous. "Uh, a hug...?" He put his arms out and smiled uncertainly.  
  
However, it seems Harry had little doubt as to what to do, as he grinned back and quickly returned the embrace.  
  
"It's so nice to be here," Harry said emphatically.  
  
"And we are glad to have you," Remus said as he brushed the dust off his Muggle clothing. He had just entered the house through the fireplace as well.  
  
"What were you doing at Mrs. Figg's flat, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was there to help plan our defenses against Voldemort. And please," Remus added, "call me Remus."  
  
"No please call him 'professor,' Harry," Sirius joked. "It's quite amusing for me." Remus swatted at Sirius in response, who just barely ducked in time. His godfather quickly straightened up as he and Remus shared an odd smile which led to a moment of silence between all of them.  
  
Finally Sirius suggested a game of Exploding Snap and the three headed into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
"So your father," Sirius got out between laughs, "took down the all pictures by hand and rushed back up to the dorm, practically dragging your mum along. I had never seen him so mortified."  
  
Harry couldn't respond he was laughing so hard; Remus was even crying.  
  
Sirius had broken the earlier tension, which had completely evaporated by this time, by telling lively stories of their time with Harry's parents at Hogwarts.  
  
When the laughter had died down, Remus started shuffling the cards for a fourth round when Sirius had stopped him. "I think," Sirius said with an air of mock dignity, "that it is time to give Harry the official tour."  
  
Remus and Sirius cocked their heads at Harry at precisely the same time, which only served to set Harry off into another round of hysterics. When that finally subsided, he eagerly nodded and got out of the chair.  
  
"Well this," Sirius said, "as you can plainly see, is the kitchen. Anytime you're hungry, just...." His comment trailed off. "Maybe you should give this tour Re, seeing as it is your house." Re was Sirius' nickname for Remus.  
  
"Nonsense, Padfoot. You're doing a marvelous job." Sirius and Remus gave each other the odd smiles again. Something was definitely different between them. Their behavior the entire afternoon had made that quite apparent, but Harry was still unsure exactly what it was.  
  
"Well, anyhow, take food anytime you're hungry. And this," Sirius continued as he steered the tour into the large room with the fireplace, "is the sitting room. We usually try to keep this room fairly presentable, but," he added with a mischievous smile, "you can make a mess in any other room. The bathroom's over there," he said, gesturing to the door on the left. "Be careful in there though. The mirror's a bit of a git." Harry snorted at that. "And that's the first floor." He directed them into a small entrance hall and up a flight of stairs. "These," he said, waving his hand at three doors, "are the bedrooms. That's the guest room," he said, indicating the one nearest Harry, "a second bathroom, your room, and the room where Remus and I sleep."  
  
Harry eagerly started heading towards his new room, when Sirius' last phrase caught his attention. He shared a room with Remus.  
  
"Do you not like it, Harry?" Remus asked, noting Harry's sudden stop. "Because if you want, this could be the guestroom and you can sleep in there."  
  
Harry turned slowly to stare at his godfather and old teacher. "You two share a room." It was not a question. "I assume you also share a bed."  
  
The two older men shared a quick look before Remus answered Harry. "Yes, yes we do."  
  
There was a pregnant pause. "Do you mind?" Sirius looked more terrified than Harry had ever seen him. Both seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for his response.  
  
"Of course not," Harry finally said, and both men exhaled with relief. "I'm just absolutely stunned." He shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't one of you tell me?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other again, this time with no response. "Sorry," Harry muttered. "It was a stupid question. What would you say? 'Uh, Harry, you know the man who you think deserves the dementor's kiss? Yeah, he's my boyfriend.'" Remus laughed weakly at that. "I thought there was something weird with you two, but I didn't even fathom it would be this." He shook head again and grinned at them.  
  
"When I was in Azkaban," Sirius admitted, "I'd think about when I got free, how we could be almost like a family. I'd be the dad, Re would be the mum- "  
  
"Why am I the mother?"  
  
"You act funny once a month. PMS, one may call it."  
  
"If that one is a certain Sirius Black," Remus said with a fake bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Anyhow, Re would the mum, and you'd be the perfect child we'd brag about to all our friends."  
  
"Sounds fabulous," Harry said.  
  
"Good." And with that, Sirius dragged both Remus and Harry in for a hug, placing a small kiss on Harry's forehead and a not-so-small one on Remus' lips.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Run Away Screaming

Title: For Harry (4/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
How's life at the Burrow? Glad you're back from Bulgaria, Hermione, as I'm sure Ron is. I'm having a fabulous time here, not that I don't enjoy living with you. Yesterday morning, Remus put a Muggle-repelling spell on us and we played a small game of Quidditch. I did homework in the afternoon and Remus took me to a Muggle play in the evening. I think it was called Rocky Horror something. It was hysterical.  
  
The basic reason I'm here (This is for Hermione, Ron. You can skip over this paragraph), according to Remus is that Voldemort taking my blood destroyed most of my protection at Privet Drive. What a shame. I know personally that I'm terribly sad about not having to live with those stupid Muggles anymore. Dumbledore would send me to the Burrow, but thinks this would be a nice change. Too bad he's gonna have the stupid blood protection fixed for next summer.  
  
Overall, Remus and Sirius are an unbelievably fun to live with. It's like a constant prank war between the two of them. Fred and George would love them if they knew had a chance to meet them, even if they hadn't created the map. And I think I'm finally getting comfortable with having them in a relationship together. You may be jealous that I have this stupid scar, but having spent time with them, I'm even more jealous of you for having a family.  
  
Anyhow, The main reason I'm writing is because neither is comfortable with taking me to Kings Cross Station. So they were thinking that when we meet to buy supplies on the 29th, I go home with you to the Burrow and you guys can take me to the station. Is that ok for you two? I wouldn't want to be invading.  
  
Hope all's well. Say hello to your (Ron's) mum for me.  
  
Harry  
  
As much as Harry was enjoying his stay with Sirius and Remus, he missed his best friends terribly, although he would never tell Ron and Hermione that. Knowing them, which he did, she'd start crying and he'd say that Harry was being stupid. But he did tell Remus and Sirius, who understood completely, even if they had laughed at him.  
  
So when the day came for him to go to Diagon Alley, he was naturally excited. This didn't help Remus at all who was nervous about having some former students recognize him and then run away screaming.  
  
But when the time came to actually go, both calmly shouted "Diagon Alley" as they traveled by the to get Harry's supplies.  
  
"Harry, you here?" Remus asked when they had arrived.  
  
"Right here," Harry answered, trying to remember what pocket his glasses were in.  
  
"Well, then, maybe I should go now rather then cause a commotion," Remus said quietly.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not getting out of this. Ron and Hermione have both written about how much they'd like to see you."  
  
"Well, I suppose," he said, but it was obvious to Harry he was extremely pleased that his friends remembered him.  
  
They walked out of the shop they were in (Fortunes for the Fortuneless) and onto the street. It was quite easy to spot the Weasleys, as Fred and George were both jumping up and down and waving their arms like maniacs, just to get Harry's attention. Harry eagerly ran over, with Remus following close behind.  
  
The second they reached Ron's family he was instantly engulfed in a swarm of arms and Hey Harry's. There was even one or two Hello, Professor Lupin's there. When the madness broke up, there was a short pause before Ron spoke.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" Harry nodded with a grin. "So, uh, how's Snuffles?" Ron paused and started to smile, as his gaze turned from Harry to Remus. "Or maybe I should be asking you that, Professor."  
  
Two admonishing Ron!'s followed, one from Hermione, who had come with the Weasleys and the other from his mother. Harry smacked him on the back of the head and Remus laughed. But everyone else looked puzzled, which resulted in an awkward silence.  
  
"Well," Remus finally said, "I really should be going now." He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much for taking him to Kings Cross."  
  
"It's nothing," she responded firmly. "We love having Harry over. Besides, think of it as our way of saying thank you for two years ago. My God, every, single letter would have something about you and how Defense was now their favorite class."  
  
Remus blushed and nodded. "Have a nice day, everyone. And," he added cryptically, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'll be seeing you three very soon."  
  
"Why's that, Remus?" Harry asked. But he just smiled in response and turned to leave.  
  
There was another moment of silence, before Fred declared loudly that he thought it was so cool Lupin was a werewolf. Ginny nodded in agreement, as Mrs. Weasley arranged for Ron, Harry, and Hermione to meet them back here in an hour.  
  
"What do you think he meant by the last comment?" Hermione said aloud when they were finally alone.  
  
"Maybe he's gonna teach Defense again," Harry said, still puzzled.  
  
"Let's worry about this later. When we see him, we'll know. Right now," Ron said, "I'd like to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the prices for a used broom."  
  
"What's wrong with your old one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Right now all I have is a Cleansweep 4, and well, I thought I'd try out for Quidditch this year." Ron's voice was very soft. "Fred and George and Charlie think I should have a chance if I get a decent broom. I've been saving up for years," he added.  
  
"Your trying out?" exclaimed Harry. Ron nodded. "That's fabulous!"  
  
"Really? You think so?" Ron seemed to suddenly become a lot more confident about his chances.  
  
"I don't," Hermione said authoritatively. "You need to leave extra room for studying. The OWL's are this year!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry not everyone can be a perfect prefect, like you."  
  
This surprised Harry, although if he had thought of it before, it should have been obvious. "You're a prefect, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course she is!" Ron said defiantly, putting his arm around her. "Who else is as smart as she is?" Hermione blushed at that, and Harry wasn't quite certain if it was not more from his best friend's actions rather than words. "And, I promise you, I'll leave enough time." This seemed to placate her enough, and she didn't argue about it for the rest of the day.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, all four of the Weasleys attending Hogwarts, as well as Harry and Hermione, had picked up all the necessary supplies. For George and Fred this included Dungbombs, just as much as the extra books were necessary for Hermione, and a used Nimbus 2000 for Ron. All went home quite satisfied, not knowing about the surprises that lay ahead for them at Hogwarts.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. New Kids on the Block

Title: For Harry (5/?)  
Author: Wickedwitch  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
Rating: pg-13  
Note: First, thanks to everyone for reviewing. It helps motivate me. Second, I only have one more part ready and then I will probably start writing chapter less quickly. See, school starts and as much as I'd like to not have to go, I do. I will continue working on this story, but it may take more time to update. Thanks.  
  
  
"I can barely see a thing," whispered Harry. They had arrived at Hogwarts about ten minutes ago and were now sitting at their house tables, waiting for the sorting to begin. The hat was in the middle of singing its song, and Harry, who was still quite short for his age, was craining his neck to get a glance of it.  
  
"Maybe if you decided to grow like normal wizards do-" Ron's comment was cut short by Professor McGonagall calling the first name, Allens, Rhoda.  
  
Everyone was quiet through the entire ceremony, eager for it to finish so they could eat. But when she reached what would typically be the end (Zambini, Taylor who was sorted into Gryffindor), McGonagall started to make an announcement.  
  
"This year," she said, "we are pleased to have two new students, who up to this time have been home schooled. They are fifth years and I expect them to be treated with the same respect you treat the other students." She paused for a moment, as an emotion Harry swore was misery, flickered over her face. "Please welcome Patrick Thompson and Gerald Mason." She gestured to two boys standing where the first years had been, both with huge grins on their face.  
  
"Oh no they didn't!" Harry said angrily and a tad too loudly. This resulted in snickers from most of the hall, as well as an angry glare from McGonagall.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron whispered to him as if he was crazy. Hermione leaned over, obviously also curious.  
  
"That's not Gerald and Patrick, that's" he said, gesturing at the two new boys, "Remus and Sirius."  
  
"How can you tell?" she asked.  
  
"They gave me a picture of them and my parents from their fifth year."  
  
"Oh." Ron seemed satisfied with that. "Well Lupin said we'd see him soon."  
  
Hermione just smiled. "A de-aging potion?" she whispered.  
  
"Must be."  
  
Both were quickly sorted into Gryffindor and walked over to where Harry and his friends were sitting. Harry ended up not hearing a word of Dumbledore's speech as he spent the entire time glaring at his godfather and his old teacher. But truthfully very few people were listening to the headmaster. Practically everyone was staring at the two new boys, although in a much nicer way than Harry was. Most students third year and above, and not just females, were figuring out how to get one of the impossibly handsome new guys to come to Hogsmeade with them. The remaining few were figuring out how to dispose of them to get their significant other's attention back.  
  
And the younger versions of Sirius and Remus were extremely good looking. Sirius' light blue eyes were much brighter and his body didn't look as if he'd been starving for thirteen years. His face was basically expressionless, which was a good thing for Dumbledore if he planned on ever having students listen to him again. Twenty years ago, when Sirius Black smiled, it was often enough to cause many dishes to break and many forks to miss the intended mouth. The same was likely to be true now. Even without his world famous smile, one Gryffindor thought that he could pass for an Italian model.  
  
Remus also looked quite different, but it wasn't apparent as it was in Sirius. His light brown hair had not a single speck of gray and was slightly curly, making him look even younger then was intended. His hazel eyes didn't seem lifeless as they had often seemed now. But the most striking aspect of his face was the amazingly long eyelashes, that had somehow disappeared in the last twenty years.  
  
"...And I would like to add that there is a reason that the Forbidden Forest is not called the Everybody-come-in Forest. It is strictly forbidden. Anyhow, now you don't have to hear me for another nine months. Eat up."  
  
Harry ate quietly as Gerald (Remus) and Patrick (Sirius) introduced themselves to the other Gryffindor fifth years. By the end of the meal, it seemed as if they had been there since day one.  
  
While Hermione started leading the first years up to the Common Room, Sirius grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom. He stared at them in silence for almost a minute before Remus took the liberty of hugging Harry. When he didn't resist, Siruis followed. Finally Remus spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us."  
  
"Apology accepted," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I suppose you also want to know why we're here," Sirius said. Harry looked at him as if his godfather had said that he thought that'd Voldemort wasn't particularly nice. "Well of course you do." He sighed. "Dumbledore decided that you needed extra protection. He wouldn't be able to look after you every minute of the day. He's got a school to run and a dark lord to defeat. So we volunteered. You get to spend time with two totally sexy guys-" Harry snorted at that, "-but, you also get the protection of two fully trained wizards."  
  
Harry sighed. "But Sirius, what if someone recognizes one of you?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Remus smiled at Harry. "You sounded like your mum just then." Harry blushed.  
  
"Got your height from her, too. Barely 150 centimeters, that one." Sirius grinned. "Besides, have you looked at us?" he asked "We both look completely different."  
  
"I spent the entire meal looking at you, as did most of the school." Sirius and Remus laughed at that. "People are certainly disappointed when they find out the two new most eligible bachelors aren't so eligible."  
  
Sirius smirked and gave Remus a small kiss.  
  
"You two," Harry said, "can snog on your own time. I'm rather tired and would like to go to bed."  
  
"Go ahead," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "I think I'm going to take you up on your snogging suggestion."  
  
Harry made a face a started towards the door. "You think you can find our common room again?" he asked.  
  
"I think we'll manage," answered Remus.  
  
Harry stopped at the doorway to turn around and look at them. "One question," he said. "Why did Professor McGonagall look like she was going to cry when she announced your names?"  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "We weren't exactly the most well behaved students."  
  
"That's an understatement," Remus added.  
  
Harry just smiled. Despite his earlier anger at them, he was certainly glad they were here.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Silence of the Hamsters

Title: For Harry (6/?)  
Author: Wickedwitch  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find only Ron awake. "All that snogging they did last night must have tired them out," Harry said, motioning to Sirius and Remus. Ron snorted at that but continued getting dressed. Harry had given him and Hermione the details of his conversation with them last night.  
  
When they were both ready, they hurried down the stairs to see Hermione already waiting. "I think we're some of the first ones up," she said when they arrived.  
  
"Good." Ever since the incident at the end of the Triwizarding Tournament, Harry had been eating meals at odd times to avoid large crowds. Breakfast was no exception.  
  
Hermione was talking about how excited she was about Transfiguration this year. There were supposed to be learning how to turn anything of the right size into any non-magical animal. By the end of the year, the goal was to be able to turn other students into inanimate objects. "And think," she said, "if You-know-who comes, one of us could change you into a mirror or something. It won't have to be Sirius or Remus."  
  
"You mean Gerry or Patrick, right?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled at first but after a few seconds a small "Oh, of course" came out.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Ron said mockingly.  
  
"Oh," she said, annoyed, "shut it you." Ron grinned at her; Harry just smirked. Who did those two think they were fooling? It was quite apparent to him that they liked each other. But then again, it was Ron and Hermione, the king and queen of stubbornness. With them, they'd probably be eighty before they admitted it. Good thing wizards have such long life spans, he thought.  
  
After a few minutes, Sirius and Remus came down and went over to where Harry and his friends were sitting.  
  
"McGonagall give us our schedules yet?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nah," Ron answered. "Still on the second years."  
  
"Oh." Sirius looked very tired and it showed in his voice. "Uh, Harry, we've got a small problem."  
  
"Yes, Patrick?"  
  
Sirius frowned at the sound of his new name but continued anyways. "Last night was an exception. From now on you can't go anywhere without one of us. When you wake up, you wake us up. When you go to a class, we go with you. When you go to quidditch practice, Re comes with you."  
  
"Why, uh, Gerry, and not both of you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because this one here," Remus said pointing to Sirius, "has a lifetime ban on the quidditch pitch. It was his punishment for the Whomping Willow trick he played on Snape." Sirius smiled meekly.  
  
"And just be glad it wasn't more." That comment came from McGonagall who had finally reached them. "These are your timetables for this year," she said passing out sheets of parchment. The five of them studied them carefully.  
  
"Not bad," Ron finally said. "Today we've got Transfiguration in the morning, and Potions and Divination in the afternoon."  
  
"Not bad?" Harry exclaimed. "That's horrid!"  
  
"I think what Ron means," Hermione said, "is that we no longer have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins. We have it with Ravenclaws."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Well I suppose that isn't to bad."  
  
"Anyhow," Hermione added, "we really should hurry up. You know how Professor McGonagall gets if we're late."  
  
"Yes, we do," Sirius muttered bitterly. He shared a look with Remus, and both instantly burst out laughing.  
  
"What happened this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually," Sirius said, "we were late for McGonagall loads of times, which resulted in loads of points being taken off Gryffindor." He paused and grinned. "But this one time, uh, James, Re, myself, and He-who-must-not-be-named-"  
  
"Peter," Remus clarified.  
  
"-had just finished putting Dungbombs all over the Slytherin common room. But see one of them had accidently gone off, so we, uh, well we smelled absolutely horrid."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "They aren't that bad."  
  
"Normally," Sirius replied, "They're not. But with the Maurader's special treatment.... Well, we had been late for Transfiguartion the previous day and McGonagall said is we were ever ten minutes late again, she'll have us all expelled. And this day, we were already five minutes late and we didn't want to stop to clean up. So we walk in there, about six minutes after class had started, and McGonagall glares at us like usual and starts taking fifteen points off Gryffindor. And then she smells us." He grinned at Remus before continuing. "I think we all had detention for a month for that one."  
  
Ron and Harry were both laughing, while Hermione had a look on her face as if she wanted to laugh but didn't think it was proper to.  
  
"Come on," she finally said. And all five headed off towards the transfiguration classroom.  
  
When they arrived, everybody was already there. McGonagall gave them small smiles as they entered and gestured towards the empty seats at the back of the classroom.  
  
"Since everybody seems to be here," she said when they had all sat down, "I see no reason why we shouldn't start early." Every student groaned at this, except Hermione, which resulted in a stern look from their professor. "So," she continued, "who remembers how to turn this box into a hamster?"  
  
Like usual Hermione's hand went straight up. But to Harry's initial shock, so did Remus' and Sirius'. Of course they know how, he reasoned to himself. They're full grown wizards. I'd honestly be more surprised if they didn't know.   
  
"They really shouldn't act like that," Hermione whispered to Harry as she called on Mr. Thompson. "Someone's bound to notice. They need to act like normal fifth years."  
  
"You mean not at all like you," Harry said in response.  
  
"She just doesn't want one of them stealing her rank," Ron joked.  
  
The three stopped talking and joined the class in applause, as Sirius turned it into a perfect hamster.  
  
"It seems you know what you're doing, Mr. Thompson," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Well, we did have an excellent Transfiguration teacher," Sirius said, winking. She tried to look angry at that but failed miserably and started to blush.  
  
"Well," she said once she regained her composure, "let's get started. Mr. Mason, Mr. Thompson, I need to talk to you both at my desk."  
  
Harry started at his futile attempt to duplicate what his godfather had done. By the time he and Remus had returned to their seats, all Harry had done was gave the box a tail.  
  
"Need help Harry?" whispered Remus. Harry nodded. "Try moving your wrist less sharply." Harry did what he was told, and to his surprise, the box soon had two ears and a mouth.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "What did McGonagall want?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "Just told us that we need to bring our ability levels down a bit. Even in our worst subjects, we're probably still miles ahead of you. Except Divination," he added. "Never took that in the first place."  
  
"That was a good idea," Harry said. "I can't stand it."  
  
"That's what Lily used to say. She always complained that the teacher was always predicting how she's be the first to die." Remus paused thoughtfully. "Although now that I think of it, she was the first to die." He gave a sad smile.  
  
"Gerald, Harry, I hope you two are both making a lot of progress with the boxes." It was McGonagall, checking how everyone was doing. Harry nodded and tried the transfiguration another time. This time it was almost perfect, except for the fact it looked like it had swallowed the box whole.  
  
"Marvelous!" she exclaimed, and Harry beamed in response. It was a great start for the year.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. The First Potions Lesson

Title: For Harry (7/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
  
"I don't want to go. I really, really don't want to go."  
  
"Tough. You have to go."  
  
"But I really don't want to."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Sirius and Harry were arguing if Sirius should go to Potions or not. Harry's reasons were that other students would start asking questions. Sirius thought they could just say that he was so far ahead in Potions it wasn't necessary. Besides, he really didn't want to have a lesson with Snape.  
  
"What's all this you have to be with me every single bloody second then? You won't be with me in Potions, because guess what: I have to go!"  
  
"Re will be there. Only one of us needs to be there."  
  
"That's nice Sirius. Just leave your lover with a man who hates him in a class he not only despises but is also not very good at."  
  
Sirius scowled. "Fine. Use guilt. I'll come. I will come, but I will not enjoy it." And with that, he marched off towards the dungeons with Harry following close behind.  
  
"Ah," Snape said the moment they walked into the room. "Mr. Thompson and our golden-boy Mr. Potter have decided to join us." Harry and Sirius ignored him and walked to the back of the classroom. "Although you are not late this time, you were pressing the limits of what is acceptable arrival times. Please be sure to be on time or you will suffer the consequences, as I'm sure Mr. Potter could tell you about." He smirked. "Mason," he said as if he was commanding an army, "what are the ingredients to a memory potion." Remus looked overwhelmed and snuck a glance at Sirius. "No helping, Mr. Thompson," he snapped.  
  
"One frozen ashwinder egg," Remus began. The entire class was startled. Nobody, including Harry and Sirius had expected him to know. And from the look of the expression on his face he barely did. "Three jobberknoll feathers, dried nettles, a rat's tail-" that one was said with a grin, "- and, erm, one graphorn horn?"  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Mason?" Remus desperately looked like he wanted to say no but instead gave a small nod.  
  
"Well," Snape finally said after staring at Remus and Sirius for a while, "Mason is correct. Although," he added, smirking, "if he had taken any longer to get the answer out, the class would already be over." That led to some laughs from the Slytherin side of the room, but Remus didn't seem to mind. He just looked relieved that it was over.  
  
"Now for Mr. Mason." Snape motioned for him to stand up and he did. Unlike his partner, Sirius didn't seem nervous at all. In fact, he just smiled at the professor.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion," he barked. The class gasped. That was certainly not fifth year material; probably not even seventh years did it. Hermione was quickly flipping through her book thinking she might have missed it on her three read-throughs.  
  
But Sirius, cool and collected, answered him. Snape frowned at that and seemed to be searching his brain for the hardest potions he knew. "Veritaserum," he finally said. This time Sirius took a bit longer to answer, but Snape's facial expression showed the class he had obviously gotten it correct. "One last one," he murmured. He looked around the room, as if something in there would give him an idea. Then, his focus settled on Remus and his eyes gleamed. "The Wolfsbane potion." And once again Sirius listed ingredients.  
  
However, after that list, instead of looking disappointed, Snape looked as if his birthday had come early. "Wrong! Completely wrong!" he said gleefully. Before this, Harry didn't realize Snape could be gleeful.  
  
"No bloody shit Sherlock," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness and another five for inappropriate language." Snape smirked. "If you didn't know, then why, in Merlin's name, did you answer?" he asked.  
  
"Takes up time," Sirius responded truthfully.  
  
"Another five points. And sit down Mr. Thompson." Sirius did as he was told and watched Snape carefully as he prepared for class.  
  
After class...  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"  
  
"So you don't particularly like Snape, Sirius?" Ron asked cynically. He, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were in the hallway outside the Potions classroom. Hermione had already started towards Arithmacy.  
  
"And he's the good one at Potions," Remus said with a false bitterness. "Actually Sirius," he added smiling, "is probably the very reason Snape's so good at Potions. He gave him some competition while in school. Snape couldn't slack off, because otherwise Sirius' grades would be better than his. And look, they're still competing today."  
  
"Bastard knew I was in Azkaban when the Wolfsbane potion was invented!" Sirius said accusingly. "Never had a way to learn it."  
  
"Not so loudly, Sirius!" Harry whispered forcefully.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "So," he said in a happier, but much quieter tone, "now that we've finished with that, what's next?"  
  
"Divination," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Too bad Hermione's not here," Ron said with a smile. "She could tell us that we should have dropped like her."  
  
Harry snorted. "Bet that's not the only reason you wish she was here."  
  
Ron's face grew red at that comment. "Harry!"  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Sirius and Remus were snickering at the exchange.  
  
"Don't say stuff like that!" he insisted.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't like Hermione anymore, Ron?" Harry asked with fake sadness. "That you don't want to be her friend anymore?" Harry shook his head sadly. "She'll be very disappointed when she hears that."  
  
"Please, shut it, Harry," Ron answered quietly. Harry complied with a nod. He was worried he had almost teased Ron a bit too much. "Let's just go to Divination." And to Divination they did go.  
  
To be continues... 


	8. CinderRon

Title: For Harry (8/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
"First," Angelina said loudly, "we will have each position called. Those who wish to play that position should come on to the field and we will give you various tests. Each position will test at separate times, if you would like to try out for more than one position. Although for this year we only need a new keeper, reserve chasers, beaters, and possibly keeper will be chosen as four of my fellow teammates and I will not be here. Every member of the current team will be deciding. If we can't get a clear majority, we will bring out McGonagall to decide. And I'm sure you all know how fair she is." A couple of chuckles followed that. "After the team is chosen, a new captain will be picked. Everybody clear?"  
  
A chorus of yes's followed her speech. Ron, who was sitting between Hermione and Remus, took a deep breath and grinned at Remus. His old professor was trying out for chaser, as Harry thought it would be weird if he came to watch every, single practice for no reason. It was clear he wished Sirius could have been there, but he was stuck in the Common Room.  
  
"First group is beaters." It was Angelina again, and it was fairly clear she was in charge of the try-out. About a dozen students from second year on up got up with their brooms and walked towards her. Some, like Lavender, were visibly nervous. Others seemed to have the impression that they were already on the team.  
  
Fred and George were on the ground watching as each set tried to hit the bludgers towards Harry and Alicia, in green robes, and away from Angelina and Katie, in red robes. Ron, Remus, and Hermione sat in silence for most of it, with a few comments such as a "Wow, he's horrid" from Ron or a "Lavender's better than I thought she'd be" from Hermione. The beater try- outs finished fairly quickly, and those students sat down.  
  
"We won't be making our decision until the end," Angelina said, "so you can relax for now." Remus snorted at that.  
  
"They won't be able to relax at all," he muttered to Hermione. She grinned.  
  
"The next position is keeper. So all those trying-out for keeper should come here." Ron took another deep breath, slowly stood up, and looked at his competition.  
  
He was the only one standing. Ron quickly gave a nervous glance at his brothers and Harry, all of whom just shrugged. It seemed they were as puzzled as he was.  
  
"Well, is Ron the only one who wants to be keeper?" Nobody moved. "I guess this decision will be pretty easy, then." Angelina smiled at him. "You can sit down, Ron. Congratulations." He swore softly as he sat down. "Anyhow, we'll be continuing with the chasers now."  
  
"That's me," Remus said.  
  
"Break a leg, Gerry," Hermione said. He smiled nervously and started walking towards the other prospective chasers.  
  
"Why do you want him to break a leg?" Ron snapped.  
  
"It's an expression," she explained. "It means good luck. And why are you so angry? You made the team."  
  
Ron scowled. "By default. They had to pick me," he said angrily. "For all they know, I don't know which end of the broom is up. For once, I just wanted to be able to do something by myself. Not with Harry or you or one of my brothers. I wanted to go out there and kick the arse out of everyone else trying out. But I couldn't and now I'll never know if I'm really that good."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Hermione reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's not your fault. Although if you had tried-out, I'd have gotten the position instantly." She gave him a mock glare. "At least this way I'll get to show Malfoy what I can do." He stopped to watch the chaser tryouts. "There has to be at least thirty people out there. Why couldn't one of them tried out for keeper? They'd definitely have a lot less competition," he added bitterly.  
  
"Gerry seems to be doing as well as anyone," Hermione remarked. "I wondered if he played chaser the first time he was here." As if cued, Remus took that moment to flash them a grin. Naturally, almost everyone else in the crowd thought it was directed towards them, which resulted in a ridiculous amount of giggling. Hermione chuckled at them. "If their fondness for Gerry and Patrick wasn't so utterly amusing, I'd probably tell them that the objects of their affection are involved with each other. By not saying anything I may feel guilty, but at least I'm entertained."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, partially shocked, partially proud. "Didn't know you could be so selfish."  
  
"Well," she said, as if she was imitating Percy, "one does have to keep up certain appearances when one is a prefect." They shared a look and both started to laugh.  
  
"Hey." Remus' return quickly halted Ron and Hermione's giddyness. The chasers had finally finished their try-out, so Remus had come back to his seat. The team had started conferencing in the middle of the pitch.  
  
"You're really good," Ron said. "Did you play when you were here before?"  
  
His eyes darkened. "You mean at home?" he asked loudly. Ron rolled his eyes at his nervousness at being found out. "Not really. I'd help James practice, though. He, Patrick, and I'd be chasers and Pete'd be keeper."  
  
"James was a chaser?" Hermione asked, surprised. Remus nodded. "I'd always assumed that because Harry was seeker, so was James."  
  
"Nah. Always a chaser."  
  
"Excuse me." Angelina's voice brought everyone's attention from their private conversation to her. "We have the selections. Everybody was very, very good, and if one of us gets seriously injured, you may be asked to practice with us, even if we don't call your name now." She paused. "It was a difficult decision for us to make, but here it is. Keeper, obviously Ronald Weasley. Reserve beaters, Lavender Brown and Dennis Creevy. Reserve chasers, Natalie MacDonald, Gerry Mason-" Remus let out a huge sigh of relief "-and Anthony Madley. Thanks to all those who tried-out. New members of the quidditch team should stay so we can vote on a captain." There was a moment of silence before those who didn't make the team started gathering their things ad started to leave.  
  
"I'm going to go inform Patrick of the good news," Hermione announced. Remus nodded at her and started heading towards the veterans of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Ron.  
  
"Alright," Angelina said when everybody was there. "Who wants to be captain?"  
  
Katie snorted. "Bit blunt there, Angelina. Sounds like getting grumpy, because they spent all night snogging with their boyfriend," she said teasingly. Angelina blushed slightly, as did Fred.  
  
"Anyhow, anyone want to do it?"  
  
There was a long stretch of silence. No one answered. Finally Ron raised his hand. "Erm, I know I haven't exactly been on the team for long and that you haven't exactly seen my fly-"  
  
"Ron, get on with it," George said. "Angelina and Fred obviously needs their rest." Fred sent a mock glare at his twin before giving Angelina a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"-but I know Quidditch. I've been following it since I could walk and know every play used commonly now. And I'm good with strategy, too. I'm constantly kicking Fred and George here's arses at chess." He stopped and looked around nervously. "So...."  
  
"Fine with me," Alicia said.  
  
"Sounds good," added Angelina. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Certainly got the qualifications," Remus said smiling.  
  
"Wait." Harry sighed sadly. "I don't know if Ron's-"  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Just kidding, Ron. I'd think he'd be perfect."  
  
And so that's how CinderRon went from soley a spectator to both the keeper and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. A Day in Hogsmeade

Title: For Harry (9/?)  
Author: Wickedwitch  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
Rating: pg-13  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with this lovely thing called school work.  
  
A large group of Hogwarts students were gathered around Sirius as he animatedly cracked jokes and flirted with every fantastic and not-so-fantastic beast in sight. They were in Hogsmeade, chattering loudly at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was laughing except for a puzzled Madame Rosemerta, who sworn she had seen that boy before, and Remus.  
  
"Bastard," he muttered.  
  
"Gerry!" scolded Hermione. "There are third years here. You can't use that language."  
  
"If they're old enough to flirt with him, they're old enough to here what I think of him," Remus replied tartly.  
  
Harry snorted. He and Ron had returned with four butterbeers, one for each of them. "Bit possessive, are we?" he asked.  
  
Remus sighed and grinned. "Sorry about this," he said. "I just...I just always have this fear that he's going to leave."  
  
"For someone twenty five years younger?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"I know it's stupid," he argued, "but it conjures up memories of when we were in school and the age gap was much less." He smiled at the thoughts of their glory days. "Unlike him, I've never really been open with people I didn't know," he added. "Worried they'd find out I was a...well, you know." He sighed again.  
  
"Gerry," Hermione said hesitantly, "if this is a bad time, it could wait to later, but Ron and I promised Ginny we'd sit with her for awhile." Remus' eyes flicked over to the youngest Weasley, who was sitting on Sirius' left.  
  
"Go. I was going to take a walk anyways."  
  
"We'll keep an eye on Patrick," Ron whispered as they stood up. Remus murmured a small "thanks" and started heading towards the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Wait!" It was Harry. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus said. And the two exited the pub quietly. "So Harry, tell me why you are not with anybody today. Surely you got offers."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged. "I did, but.... Right now there's not really a girl I fancy in particular." Remus nodded. "Besides," he added, "I sort of like being independent. When I'm at the Dursley's this kind of freedom is quite rare. And at Hogwarts, even before you two came, I was almost always with Ron or Hermione or someone."  
  
"I can understand that," Remus said.  
  
"And there is also the Voldemort issue." Remus looked at Harry blankly. "Every extra person I get close to is an extra person that Voldemort might use to hurt me," he stated bluntly. "Ron and Hermione are too close to me already; neither would buy me telling them I didn't like them for a second. But they know what they're getting into. Nobody else would and I cannot risk people dying just because I'm horny."  
  
His old professor thought about that for a moment. "You, Mr. Potter," he finally said, "are way to noble for your own good."  
  
Harry snorted at that. "Me, noble?" he responded. "Look who's talking! Sirius once said to me that you turned down a date with a girl you had a crush on for ages just because Dad had recently taken an interest in her."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Well, Sirius says a great many things he really shouldn't." He paused. "And speaking about Sirius, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Renell's Jewelry Store."  
  
"A jewelry store! Why on earth would you go there for Sirius?"  
  
Remus looked directly at Harry and smiled. "One typically needs a ring if one is proposing."  
  
A confused expression appeared on Harry's face. "What are you proposing? Some sort of prank or something?"  
  
A cocky grin came in response. "Harry, do I have your permission to ask for your Godfather's hand in marriage?"  
  
"Oh. That type of proposing." Harry shook his head, overwhelmed.  
  
Remus' expression was quickly turning from happiness to fear. "Harry," he said nervously, "you'd know that I'd do anything for Sirius."  
  
"Well, yes. But...oh, of course I give my permission!"  
  
******  
  
"That will be 30 Galleons, sir." Remus dug into his pocket and pulled out the money, absentmindedly. His eyes were glued to the ring, as Harry's were.  
  
It was fairly simple and extraordinarily beautiful in Harry's mind. Just a band of silver and a band of gold twisted together. The different metals complemented each other perfectly, much like Remus and his Godfather did, he thought.  
  
His old professor slipped the ring into his pocket, and smiled at Harry. "Thank you," he murmured. 'You were a big help here." Harry brushed off the compliment with his hand, but smiled at Remus anyways.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"I would spend the time to argue with you," Lupin said lightly, "but I need to pick out a present for Hermione, as well."  
  
Harry nodded. "Me, too. There's a bookshop around the corner I was thinking of going to."  
  
Remus cocked his head at his old student. "You always get her books, don't you."  
  
"Well, of course," Harry said, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Ever think she might want something else?" His old student didn't respond. "Look," Remus finally said. "As someone who almost everybody always gave books to, it gets a little boring after awhile. I was thinking we could try to find something in here, and if that was unsuccessful, go to Dervish and Banges.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The two browsed the store for a few minutes with little success. They were about to leave when Remus noticed a beautiful, silver bracelet sitting on the windowsill. "Excuse me, sir," Harry said, "but how much is that bracelet?"  
  
"That thing?" The salesclerk walked over to where they were standing. "Well you have very good taste. That bracelet is priced at 80 Galleons."  
  
"Eight-zero?" Harry asked, completely shocked. The salesclerk smiled. "That's too much," Harry said. Remus just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Even if it wasn't too much, a young man has already started paying for it," the salesclerk added. "Came in here last January and asked if he could reserve the bracelet. I said of course, if you pay me 90 Galleons. And he agreed. Sends me two Galleons a week. Almost finished paying for that thing, I reckon."  
  
"For Merlin sakes," Remus said, "who would spend 90 Galleons on some girl?"  
  
The salesclerk smiled again. "I'm afraid that information is confidential." And with that, Harry and Remus exited the store and headed towards Dervish and Banges. The two ended up splitting the cost of a Pensive, because Harry decided that if anybody had too much information in their head, it was certainly Hermione.  
  
As they were walking back towards the Three Broomsticks, Remus asked Harry a question. "I don't suppose Sirius told you who the girl was?"  
  
"What girl are you talking about?"  
  
"The one I turned down a date with because James had a crush on her."  
  
"No," Harry answered, "he didn't. But why would it matter anyhow?"  
  
"Because the woman eventually became a very good friend of mine. Never gave me a book once, in fact." Remus' voice was tinted with sadness.  
  
"She's dead?" Harry asked, sympathetically.  
  
Remus nodded. "Voldemort killed her."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Remus." Harry paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "What was her name?"  
  
Remus stopped and looked Harry directly in the eyes. "Lily. Lily Potter." 


	10. Home for the Holidays

Title: For Harry (10/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
A/N: Thanks to msc 16 for the heads up on the Leaky Cauldron reference and to Sekhmet for telling me to check my spelling.  
  
"Where is everybody?" It was Christmas Eve and Ron, Harry, Remus, and Sirius were entering the Great Hall for lunch. Normally, most students went home for the holidays, but this year practically everyone was gone. Hermione was sitting with the twins and Ginny, but otherwise no students were there.  
  
Sirius shrugged, as they took their seats at the table. "In all honesty, Ron, I'm surprised to see this many. People don't know if this may be their last Christmas so they spend it with their families."  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you guys are my family," Harry said firmly. "Between you, Remus and Ron's parents, who need those dumb Dursleys."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry and squeezed his hand. "Happy Christmas Eve to you too," she said.  
  
Ginny leaned over as well. "Lucky the twins didn't hear you say that," she added, her eyes sparkling. "They would have had your throat for saying something so sweet about Mum and Dad."  
  
The meal was fairly uneventful. Snape had come in for a moment, but turned and left immediately after seeing who was there. Afterwards, Ginny went with the twins to the Owelry to send their parents' present, a new silverware set, which had only arrived during breakfast. The fifth years started up the stairs, back to the common room. When they arrived in the boys' dormitory, as Hermione was carefully ignoring the school rules, Sirius was surprised to see a present already on the foot of his bed.  
  
"What's this?" The other four shrugged, as Sirius sat down on the bed to study the present. It was flat, carefully wrapped in red and gold paper.  
  
"It might be some sort of prank," Remus suggested.  
  
Sirius shook his head at that. "I doubt it, but stand back when I open it anyways in case it is." He ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal about a half dozen sheets of paper. He skimmed through the first sheet and gasped.  
  
"What are those?" Ron asked. Sirius did not respond and headed to the door, with the papers in hand. Harry, Ron, Remus, and Hermione followed, all very mystified at what Sirius' present was. They five went through nearly half of Hogwarts, talking a shortcut here and there.  
  
"What if he doesn't want us following?" Harry whispered to Remus at one point.  
  
"If he didn't want us following, he would have lost us by now." But still, even Remus looked puzzled.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione. "I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was going to see Professor McGonagall. Her office is this way."  
  
Remus didn't stop walking, but looked at Hermione in shock. "That's it!" He looked completely stunned. "I know what those papers were!"  
  
"What were they?" asked Harry. But they had just arrived at McGonagall's office, so Remus put a finger to his lips and didn't respond. As they quietly peered inside, an amazing sight welcomed them. McGonagall and Sirius were hugging; both were crying, as well.  
  
"Oh, Remus," the professor said, after about a minute. "I didn't see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and yourself there."  
  
"Quite all right Minerva," Remus replied softly. "Congratulations, to both of you."  
  
Sirius looked and smiled at him. "Come here, Moony." And Sirius proceeded to hug Remus, too.  
  
"You don't suppose Sirius is gonna marry McGonagall and is trying to let Remus down easy?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"No I don't," she shot back. But wonder was clearly visible on all three of the real students' faces.  
  
Finally after another minute of the three adults embracing, Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse," she said, "but what on earth is happening here?"  
  
Sirius and McGonagall looked at each other and smiled. "Harry," Sirius started uncertainly. "Did I ever tell you about how my mother died when I was very young?" Harry nodded. "Well, my father died when I was still a child as well. Killed by Voldemort. Anyhow, I was fifteen at the time, and I needed someone to take care of me. Minerva volunteered."  
  
"She adored him," Remus added. "Much more so than any other student, including James, even though James was slightly better at Transfiguration. Favored him, too," he said with a smirk.  
  
McGonagall snorted. "That worked out well. Imagine how I felt when the one student I had shown the least bit of preference to as a student went bad."  
  
"Anyhow," Sirius said, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, but very happy nonetheless. "Every holiday I stayed with her. I loved it. She was like a mother to me. Well, later on the issue of adoption came up. It would only be a formality, but we both wanted it. The official papers were about to be delivered when Lily and James were murdered. And you know what happened after that. Never got to see the sequel to The Empire Strikes Back," he added with false bitterness.  
  
"These papers," McGonagall said, "are the legal adoption papers."  
  
The trio was silent, mostly from shock, "Wait a moment!" Ron said after a few seconds. "Does that mean that someday McGonagall is going to be Harry's grandmother?!?" McGonagall nodded.  
  
They were silent again before a small smile appeared on Harry's face. "Well, if it means I have to do less work in Transfiguration, then I'm fine with it." Ron and Remus snorted, as Harry expected, but Sirius looked furious at his comment.  
  
"Well, frankly Harry," Sirius said, "I was not asking whether you thought it was fine or not." It was one of the first times Harry had ever heard his godfather be, well, for lack of a better word, serious, and he did not know how to respond.  
  
"I'm quite sorry Sirius," he replied eventually. "I was only kidding. I think it would be great." Sirius did not answer. "Please, Sirius," he begged. "I really am sorry."  
  
McGonagall sighed, a bit exasperated. "Would you just forgive him, Sirius? It was obviously a joke, something you should be very familiar with." Sirius did not answer verbally, but went over to Harry to hug him instead.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, as he kissed the top of Harry's head. "I just cannot stand the thought of you two not getting along. I completely overreacted." A snort came from Hermione, whose previous laughter was muffled by Remus' robes.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit unnerved by his friend's display.  
  
"Boys are so stupid." She grinned. "Act completely ridiculous around the people they love."  
  
"Look who's talking," McGonagall murmured, just loud enough for Harry to hear. He turned in shock to his Transfiguration professor, who gave him a sly smile.  
  
This won't be so bad, Harry decided. Not bad at all. He really was with his family.  
  
A/N: Sorry for all the sap, but I was in too a good mood. 


	11. The Truth is Out There

Title: For Harry (11/?)  
  
Author: Wickedwitch  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Sirius and Remus would spend all the books completely naked.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the Christmas morning to see a fairly large pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Ron and Remus were already up, gathering their piles into their arms.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ron said once he noticed that Harry was awake. "We're all bringing our presents to the common room. That is if your godfather ever gets out of bed."  
  
"Shut it, Ron," Sirius mumbled from under his pillow. Harry got dressed as Ron and Remus brought their presents down. Just as Harry was ready to follow them, Remus came back up.  
  
"Not up yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, that's certainly fixable," he commented and proceeded over to Sirius' bed to give him a long kiss. Needless to say, Sirius finished getting dressed less than five minutes later.  
  
Harry and Sirius were the last two to arrive in the common. It was quite clear that it was good they had finally arrived, as George and Ginny looked like they were getting quite restless.  
  
"Can we start now?" a very irritated Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and all eight started opening their presents. Most were tearing at the wrapping paper, like inside was the secret of defeating Voldemort, but Hermione and Harry both unwrapped theirs neatly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I love them," cooed Ginny over a set of songbooks. Ginny's passion was for playing an old guitar her father had, but always lacked proper sheet music. George and Fred had immediately started playing with the new Quidditch balls Harry had bought them, nearly breaking every lamp down there with the Bludgers. Hermione was torn between browsing through the instruction manual for the pensive and opening the other gifts. Ron was inscribing his name in the Quidditch strategy book Hermione had bought for him. Remus and Sirius were experimenting with the set of dungbombs, given to Sirius by Ron, by transfiguring them into different shapes. But all this was stopped when Harry opened one gift.  
  
"Sirius! This is awesome!" The gift was a watch, much like the one Hagrid had. But the gift itself wasn't what made everybody in the common room pause.  
  
It was the mention of Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Fred asked. "You're off your rocker Harry. There's no Sirius here."  
  
Although Harry shrugged sheepishly, as if affirming Fred's statement, Ginny didn't buy it. "Who's Sirius, Harry?" she asked lightly.  
  
"No one," he answered quickly. "The dungbomb's smell must me getting to my head."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Who's Sirius?" she repeated.  
  
Harry glanced around desperately. Finally Ron spoke up. "Well we always did think that Pig was a pretty stupid name, so we renamed it."  
  
"Bull," she said to Ron, without lifting her gaze off Harry. "One last time, who is Sirius?" Nobody answered. "Fine," she said frustrated. "If you guys can play dirty so can I." She directed her attention to Gerald. "Professor Lupin, how do you defeat a dementor?" Remus didn't flinch.  
  
"Apparently Harry's not the only one going a bit mad," George whispered to Ron and Hermione. The younger two gave weak smiles in return.  
  
Ginny glared at him, as George's whisper was obviously not soft enough. "Think I'm mad, do you?" Again no one answered. "Well if I'm mad then Gerald and Patrick won't mind drinking some of this Aging Potion I have." She reached into her pocket a brought out a vial of dark blue liquid. Everybody was completely still, as Ginny uncorked the vial and prepared to have Remus drink it.  
  
"Stop." It was Harry. "Don't do it, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled and placed the vial back in her pocket. "Why don't you want me to, Harry?" she asked with a false sweetness.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment before answering. "Because de-aging potion takes over two weeks to make, at least according to Hermione," he added hastily, "and we have none left.  
  
"And if they were restored to their actual ages, who would they look like?"  
  
"My godfather and his best friend."  
  
"Who are also...?"  
  
"Sirius Black, wrongly convicted murderer, and Remus Lupin, werewolf and ex- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"So Sirius would not actually be Pig," she glared at Ron with that comment, "but..."  
  
"...Patrick."  
  
"Precisely." Ginny sighed and sat down to continue opening her presents. After almost a minute of complete silence except for the sound of Ginny tearing off the wrapping paper, she looked up again. "Oh, and by the way, that wasn't an aging potion. That was water with blue dye."  
  
She continued unwrapping her gifts. The twins were sitting there, mouths agape, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sirius looked completely destroyed.  
  
After a few more uncomfortable seconds, Remus spoke up. "How did you know it was us, Ginny?"  
  
She shrugged. "Various clues, here and there."  
  
"You won't tell anybody, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
Ginny and Fred shook their heads, as Fred responded, "Of course not."  
  
The room was engulfed in silence again. Finally Ginny spoke up again. "Honestly. If I had known you five would look like this was the end of the world, I might not have said anything."  
  
"Well why did you?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Because I hate all this secret nonsense. You never tell me anything. Not even you Hermione." She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "And besides, I thought it would be funny to see Fred and George's reactions when they learned that they had been eating every meal with the legendary Padfoot and Moony."  
  
Fred and George, who had just manage to close their mouths, were again gaping at Ginny.  
  
"Padfoot and Moony," Fred said in wonder. Remus and Sirius grinned at him.  
  
"See," Ginny said proudly. "Not all is lost."  
  
Sirius chuckled at that, while Remus responded, "No, not at all."  
  
Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "We should have told you," she said.  
  
"No," Harry said firmly as he shook his head at her. "It was my secret to share," he continued, "not yours Hermione."  
  
And silence prevailed again in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas morning. 


End file.
